Brother's Keeper
by Tony Dimera
Summary: What if Richie hadn't died?


Brother's Keeper   
  
A/N: This begins right after Satanico's dance, enjoy.  
  
The pissed off bouncer, a buddy of his and the bartender, who went by the name Razor Charlie, approached the table that sat the Gecko brothers Seth and Richie plus their hostages the Fuller family.  
  
Seth saw them coming first, he knew the bouncer was looking for payback against him and Richie for the beating they gave him on the way in. Plus the bouncer's buddy was a huge gorilla sized guy that he had seen earlier, this could be trouble.   
  
"Richie get back on clock." Seth warned. Richie could tell what he meant without looking back.  
  
"How many?" He asked Seth.  
  
"Three." Seth answered. Richie reached down to his pants, ready to pull out his gun.   
  
"Which one?" Razor Charlie asked the Bouncer as the three arrived to the table. The bouncer didn't need to think about it long. He remembered the two who had attacked him. Jacob pulled Kate close, knowing what was about to happen. Scott ducked back a bit as well.   
  
The bouncer pointed at Seth. "This piece of shit here, man. He broke my finger and my nose!" The bouncer then looked to Richie. "And this faggot kicked me while I was down!" He shouted furiously. He pushed Richie's chair.   
  
The gorilla like man grabbed Richie's shoulder. "UP!" He demanded. Richie was pissed; he wasn't in any mood to deal with these freaks. Richie cocked his gun and pointed it at the gorilla man.  
  
"Fuck you bogeyman!" Kate jolted back and Jacob leaned forward about to attempt to get Richie to calm down. But before he could Razor Charlie pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Richie's free hand, pinning it to the table. The hand still had a gun shot wound that was fresh. Richie let out a scream of pain. Seth pulled out his gun and shot the gorilla man before anyone could react.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck!" Richie yelled. He tried get up but his hand was still pinned to the table by the knife. Blood flooded onto the table out of the wound. Seth took another shot at the gorilla man who fell don backwards.   
  
Richie in pain and desperation managed to pull the knife off of the table and out of his hand. "Fuck you!" He let out before stabbing Razor Charlie repeatedly. Seth walked towards the gorilla man and shot him in the head. Richie stopped stabbing Charlie, got up, put down the knife, grabbed the whisky bottle, took a gulp and picked the knife back up with his good hand. Seth waved his gun at the crowd.  
  
"Alright, everybody be cool, or you'll be just as dead as these fucks." Seth promised. Richie examined the knife, he was confused, there was a green liquid on it, not blood. "How's your hand. Let me see." Seth asked him. Richie took his eyes off the knife and showed Seth his hand. "Shit." Seth diagnosed.  
  
Meanwhile Satanico Pandemonium looked at the blood hungrily.  
  
The bouncer began laughing for some reason. Richie and Seth turned to him. "You think that's funny." Seth asked the bouncer. The bouncer chuckled more.   
  
Seth was about to raise his gun when Richie pushed past him and began stabbing the bouncer repeatedly with his knife. The bouncer yelled out as Richie pierced his chest with the blade, finally Richie decided to stab it through the bouncer's heart. The skin was surprisingly spongy and the blade went in with no problem. But the bouncer let out a scream and instead and keeling over his skin shriveled and he melted in a type of half solid puddle.  
  
Richie, Seth, the Fuller's and the crowd looked with shock. "What the fu-" Before Richie could finish Satanico Pandemonium changed into a hideous lizard like creature. It began to charge forward and jumped towards Richie. "Richie look out!" Kate, who had witnessed the transformation screamed.  
  
Before see reached here destination Seth acted fast, he aimed and fired blasting Satanico out of the air. "Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Seth shouted.  
  
Suddenly the bodies of the Razor Charlie and the Gorilla man came alive again. Except now their faces where twisted and they had fangs. They both grinned evilly.   
  
A stripper locked the door and turned to the crowd. "Dinner is served." And then all Hell broke lose. Strippers started to rip apart the patrons, the Fuller's managed to make a dash and dived behind the bar, watching with utter terror. Richie and Seth looked around unable to think, it was all too much to take in.   
  
Satanico got up, looking human once more, and walked towards the brothers. "Your attempts to delay my feast was annoying, but nothing more.." She shape shifted back into a monster. "Are you two ready for dinner?" The two pointed their guns toward her.  
  
"No thanks, already ate." Seth said before he and Richie emptied their guns into the woman, knocking her back down. Richie grabbed the nearby bottle a whisky, smashed the bottom off and stabbed the vampire with it before she could get up. Like the bouncer she dissolved into a weird shit smelling substance. The gorilla man saw what the bothers had done.   
  
"NO!!" He screamed and came towards them   
  
Meanwhile Frost was having no problem disposing of some vampire strippers. Neither was Sex Machine who had staked Razor Charlie with a broken off Poll Cue. The Fuller family remained ducked behind the bar, as Jacob assured his kids things would be all right.  
  
The gorilla man was closing in on the brother's Richie scrambled desperately for more bullets. The huge Vampire snapped the necks of those who got in his way. Seth grabbed to pieces of wood from the broken tables, he kept one and tossed the other to Richie. The two prepared for the oncoming onslaught but before the gorilla reached them...  
  
"He monkey man." The vampire turned to the direction the voice came from. There stood a tall muscular man, he called himself Frost. "You Anything you gotta say to them, say to me first." He mocked. The vampire charged towards Frost. With his strength Frost managed to rip into the freak's skin and even pulled out his oversized heart. He looked to it a bit weirded by it.   
  
Jacob decided to help them guys out. He grabbed and near by table leg and him, Richie and Seth began to pound the downed gorilla vamp. "That's enough." Frost said. They stopped but the heart was still beating in his hand. The vampire began to get up but Sex Machine arrived, picked up a pencil and stabbed it through the heart. The vampire melted away like the others.  
  
Scott and Kate peered up from the bar, body parts and blood littered the place. The four final vampires came forward. "Guess that just leaves them." Richie said with a grin." The others were pretty confident too. Richie and Seth loaded their guns and fired at the approaching vampires knocking them off their feet. The other then simply staked them with near by sharp objects. Richie let out a howl victory.  
  
Scott and Kate got out and huge there dad. Seth and Richie looked over the place. "Well that was quite the party." Seth said.   
  
"Remind me to kick Carlos's ass for this." Richie added.   
  
"You'll have to beat me to it." Seth promised.  
  
"Come one, we gotta get this thing open." Frost said pointing to the door. Everyone went over to it, pushing and pulling at the lock to no avail. Sex Machine kicked it furiously.  
  
"Relax," Seth said. "My buddy Carlos will be here in the morning, he'll get us out." He promised. Seth and Richie headed over to the bar.   
  
"Wait," Frost insisted. "Anyone else here that? It's getting louder." A loud flapping sound came form outside. Richie's face went pale as he was the first to realize what it was.  
  
"Bats, Vampire bats." He answered. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
